


Zodiac Drabbles

by BlankRSlate07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Faz's Brother Bill AU, Cipher wheel kids AU, Drabble Collection, Gravity Fresh AU, Multiple Crossovers, Puppet AU, Something Missing AU, Soul Puppets AU, Such has Cross' Puppet AU, Zodiac Bound AU, Zodiac Jar AU, between other people's AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankRSlate07/pseuds/BlankRSlate07
Summary: This is how they discovered the most horrible and terrifying universe... the Gravity Fresh universe...





	1. DON'T LOOK!

It was a normal day for Stanley Pines. Even though that him and the other Zodiacs were now just souls and have Bill inside of them for the rest of eternity and forever stuck in the Nightmare realm.  At least they have universal orbs to keep them entertained.

Just another boring d-

 _ **"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!**_ " Stan shot up, 'Ford!' He thought as he teleported to his brothers location. When he found his brother, he(Ford) was shaking in fear and holding a lime green and neon pink orb,looking at it with disgust and horror. The other Zodiacs were also there, they all had the same look Ford has. But Fiddleford had it worse.

Fiddleford was crouched down holding his head. "Mcbucket... _MCBUCKET, **IT'S WORSE THAN MCSUCKIT!!!"**_

Stan opened his mouth to speak but Ford pushed the orb to him before he could. "Bury it Stanley! Please, it is too horrible to be seen! And do not look into that universe! _It will scar you for life!_ "With that said the nine Zodiacs teleported to who knows where.

Stanley was left confused but decided to bury it anyway. After digging up the hole, he was then about to drop it in but hesitated."What the hell is wrong with this universe anyway?" He asked himself, "I mean, we've all seen a lot of messed up universes but Depravity falls takes the cake," Stan shivers at the mention of that universe.

He then takes a look at what this universe has to offer. The world inside of the orb looked like it came from the 80s. "Well, it's horrible to look at but not horrifying."But Stan stopped as he saw the Mystery shack of this universe, which was also 80s themed.

"Hot belgian waffles! What happened to the Shack!" The front door opened to reveal tourist wearing 80s clothing and...

" _Holy Moses..._ "

It was the Stanley Pines of this universe.

This...this Stan was dressed in a black,red and gold stereotypical pimp outfit, a golden tooth and had black shades,"That's is all for this radical and mysterious adventure!" The copy said, " I hope to see you all again! And remember, the name is **_STAAAAAN THE MAAAAAN!!!"_**

0ooo00ooo0

Stanley dropped the orb into the hole and buried it, with a face of internal screaming. 'Just bury the evil Stan, just bury the evil...' he repeated this mantra over and over again in his head until the orb was completely buried under ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover between @crossroadsdimension's Puppet AU and my Zodiac Bound AU.

“ _Gah!_ ” Puppet! Mabel said as ZB! Mabel punched her in the gut but suddenly became surprised.

“I-It doesn’t hurt…”

“Of course it doesn’t hurt”

Puppet! Mabel lift up her head to see ZB! Mabel rubbing her fist, “Me and the others can control how much pain our attacks can do. But it depends on what type of attack it is,” she then got into a fighting position.

“Now, are you going to just stand there and accept defeat or are you going to pay me back for that punch?”

She then got into a fighting position herself and charged at her counterpart. ZB! Mabel gave her a smirk when she blocked her punch.

“Payback it is then…”

0ooo00ooo0

They now both sat at the edge of somewhere after hours of sparing.

“ Whew! That was tiring…,” she said before gulping down her drink. “Well, you’ll still get tired even if you don’t feel pain.”

She lowered her head down a bit, “So… ZB…can I ask you something?” ZB! Mabel turned her head towards her, “What is it?”

“Who do think is the worst, your Bill or…. my Bill…?” 

“Hmmmm,” she swirls her drink, contemplating the question, “That’s hard, since they’re both utter bastards that deserve a fate worse than death, but… I think… your Bill is the worst one since Edge lord…”

ZB! Mabel then looks at her left to see Edge lord helping the CW kids and the other Puppet! Pines set up the fire, and hand the marshmallows to the CW kids.

“…is getting…better.”

CWK! Soos’ marshmallow catches on fire, causing him to panic and blow as hard as he can to put it out.

_***SPLAT*** _

The melted remains of the marshmallow was now splattered all over Edge lord’s face, which led him to wipe it off and stomp angrily away from the campsite.

“…Somewhat…”

“Yeah,” Puppet! Mabel agrees,”…He’s still a douchebag though.”

“Yes, yes he is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Puppet AU is pretty much just mentioned here.

 

CWK! Mabel sat at the edge of somewhere in her home. She had a glum face and was seemed to be thinking.

 

“Hey kid, what’s with the glum face?”

 

She turned her head to the back to see that it was her Granma Wendy who said it.

 

“It’s nothing Granma Wendy…I’m just a bit sad…”

 

Her Granma then sat next to her, and she(Mabel) placed her head on her shoulder.

 

“C'mon, tell me what’s making you so glum?”

 

Mabel then let out a sigh before saying, “It’s just that… I feel sad for them…the Puppet Pines. Maybe…we could have done something to help them…”

 

“Me too. But that Cipher is too powerful for you guys.”

 

Mabel’s face turned even turned even more glum, “I know…”

 

However, Wendy then smiled at her, “But they aren’t going to be puppets forever you know.”

 

This made her perk up and lift her head from Wendy’s shoulder, “Really?!”

 

“Yep, and that _Cipher_ will get what he deserves~”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Wendy chuckles a bit, “Me and the group can see into the past and future of the other universes/dimensions through our orbs,” she smiled even more when she saw Mabel’s eyes sparkle with glee, “We could show it to you guys now… but me and the group think it’s best if we watch it happening in the present~”

 

Mabel squeels in delight, “Can I tell them this?” She asked to her Granma.

 

“Sure!”

 

“YAY!” Mabel then flies off to say it to her siblings and caretaker.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will feature my Something Missing AU.

After another 10 days of painful mental attacks from their father. They were given a rest and placed in four separate cages.

Pine tree wasn’t sure if he could take it anymore. His siblings felt the same way, but how? How can they get out of this? It’s not like they could just kill themselves

….can they?

“B-B-Brother Fez, m-m-may I-I ask you s-s-something?…,” his elder brother turned to his direction with tired eyes, “What would that be Pine tree?”

“C-c-c-can we……… _kill_ ourselves?…….”

Fez’s eyes widened in shock and contemplated on the question, ‘Can we? Kill ourselves and be free from this?….We are just defective hybrids…. perphaps….we can…’

“I am not sure but maybe we could try.”

Pine tree told his other siblings about this and started to plan on how they could be freed.

It was difficult but Shoothing star was able to snag 4 knives for them to stab their heads or slit their throats.

While their father had his back turned, they pulled out their knives, preparing to give the finishing blow to themselves.

_***ZAP*** _

The knives were suddenly blasted from their hands. Blue chains took a hold of them and were brought to their father, who had an angry yet amused look in his eye, “ ** _Did all of you actually think you can get away with that?! HA! If you really want to die so much, why don’t you do it to each other instead?_** ”

With that, the whole turned into a coliseum and all of their father’s friend were there, sitting in the front row.

All of them were given back their missing parts temporarily and handed swords, “ _ **Now.**_ **Kill. Each. Other.** ” Was the command that was given to them by their father. They were horrified yet their bodies refused to listen to their pleas and started to fight.

Fez and Sixer’s eyes were streaming with tears, “I’m sorry Brother Sixer…” “I-It’s okay Fez. Father ordered us to do this…”

They continued to battle, giving each other slashes. Until Fez knocked over his brother and raised his sword at him, “ _ **Make sure it’s bloody Fez!**_ ” And it was bloody. Fez kept slashing and stabbing him, saying sorry over and over again, until Sixer’s body was completely unrecognizable and blood was splattered all over his body.

_***SLASH*** _

Shooting star cut her brother in half. A look of horror and misery in her face, accompanied my an endless stream of tears, _“I-I-I a-a-m s-s-so so-rry…_ ”

“I too am sorry Sister Star,” she turned around, shock to see that her Brother Pine tree is still alive.

**_*SWING*_ **

Her head was split in half and spurted out blood that drenched Pine tree. He collapsed, gripped his head and let out a cry of agony.

“ ** _Yeesh kid. You don’t have to be so dramatic about it,_** ” his father snapped his fingers and his siblings were brought back to life. All of them shocked of what father did until he said-

“ ** _Now. Do it again._** ”

And they did it again…..and again…….and again…..and again…..

0ooo00ooo0

“ _Calm down Dipper!_ ” Miss Wendy tried to calm him down as he started to hyperventilate and cry. He managed to catch his breath but broke down on Mister Robbie’s arms.

His siblings were in the same state. Sh-Mabel was in Miss Pacifica’s arms, Stan in Mister Soos’ arms and Ford in Mister Fiddleford’s arms.

Miss Wendy gently caressed his head, “It’s okay. That Demon will never touch you and your siblings. _Ever. Again._ ”


	5. Meeting the Sub-Creator......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will feature the Zodiac Bound, Zodiac Jars and a bit of the CWK AU. I will also feature in this.
> 
> I'm considering this as Non-Canon.

“ _She_ wants to see me?!” ZB!Ford shouted to his ZJ!counterpart, “Yes Sixer she does.”

“ _ **WHY?!?!**_ ”

“Sub-Creator says she misses having contact with us. Especially you since you hate her the most.”

CWK!Ford peeped up, “Why do you hate her so much Uncle Ford? Yeah she makes us nervous but she seems nice.”

ZB!Ford turned to him, “ Well for one, she is going to put all you through 5 or 6 shitstorms, two, she is Satan incarnate and three. She created _ **THAT**_ dimension…”

He suddenly felt ZJ!Ford took a hold of his shoulder and whispered to his ear, “ She is getting imaptient Sixer…” he grumbled but complied and went to find his card.

0ooo00ooo0

He slipped his card into a random door and opened it. The room’s walls were painted midnight blue. There was a denim couch, a flat screen T.V., a glass table, a small refrigirator and some bookshelves.

“ _ **Great! You’re finally here!**_ ” ZB!Ford turned to his left and saw a 13 year old girl with messy brown hair, dark brown eyes with thick framed glasses and pale skin.

“Hello Sub-Creator,” he said monotonously.

The Sub-Creator flashed him a grin, revealing her braces, “ _ **Please. We’re in my domain, so just call me Blank,**_ ” she took her seat at the couch and motioned him to do the same.

He avoided her eyes when he sat.

_***FLOP*** _

The man was taken by surprise when she suddenly lied down on his lap.

“ _ **Much better~**_ ” Blank turned towards him, “ _ **So, how are you?**_ ”

ZB!Ford gave her a glare, “………Fine, you?” she shrugs, “ _ **Eh. Still hate most of my classmates….**_ ”

“…Why did you really want to see me?”

“ _ **…..I got inspired by Cross’ post to do this.**_ ”

His hands were now on top of her head and started to comb and rub her hair and head. But not by his choice, it was hers.

“Control freak.”

“ _ **Know-it-all fucker.**_ ”

“Attention seeking bitch.”

Blank stared at him before making a dreamworks face, “ _ **Touche~**_ ”

A game controller materialized in her hands and the T.V. came to life to show a man, his face was emotionless and had electric blue eyes.

She began to control the man through her controller, trying to make him do idiotic stunts.

“He. You’re still te-” he was cut off when his Sub-Creator held his neck, causing blue lines to appear all over his body and turning his eyes electric blue. Like the man she was controlling.

“ _ **Shut up**_ ,” she said before removing her hand, undoing what she had done to ZB!Ford. Once freed, he started to take deep breaths.

“I hate it when you do that, you _fucking_ sadist…” ZB!Ford rasped.

Blank’s eyes gleamed dangerously, “ _ **I know Fordsey~ I know~**_ ”


	6. Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will feature the Soul Puppets AU. I'll write a continuation for it in a later date.

This was bad…..very _very_ bad……” Bill paced around the room; the rebels have already destroyed about half of his armies and three of his henchmaniacs…..

He was running out of time…… _unless_ …..

Bill went to his throne and tapped the cages that imprisoned his playthings. They were pretty used up, Fez and Sixer being the worst since they got stitched together…..

This was going to be a gamble, but a gamble he was willing to take……


End file.
